catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
A Line in the Litterbox
"A Line in the Litterbox" is an episode of ''Catscratch '' from season 1. Characters Present * Mr. Blik * Gordon Quid * Waffle * Hovis Summary When the cats decide they can't live with eachother anymore, they divide the house into three parts; Later, they engage in a war using various items from their 'kingdoms'. Plot The episode starts with Waffle playing hide and seek with his newts. Mr. Blik finds the newts in his bed and pulls them off of himself. The newts then chase him downstairs to the kitchen, and Waffle, in turn, chases the newts. The chase leads them into the kitchen where they inadvertantly destroy Gordon's gelatin statue of Human Kimberly. They argue and fight, until Mr. Blik decides to hold a household meeting to discuss their problems. After the meeting, Mr. Blik decides that the only solution to their problem is to divide up the house. Mr. Blik calls his half Blikland, Gordon calls his half Gordontown, and Waffle calls his half Gordontown, but changes it to Waffle World after some protest from Gordon and confusion from Mr. Blik. Then the cats fight over who gets to have Hovis as their vice king. But Hovis decides to settle it at the poolhouse, and tells the cats to called him when they realize they are "complete imbeciles". Then the cats head off to each of their kingdoms. Gordon cooks a meal in his kingdom, Mr. Blik has set up a totaliterian dictatorship style kingdom/fortress in his kingdom, and Waffle sets up a gift shop in his kingdom. After eating his dish, Gordon gets diarrhea and rushes to the bathroom, which happens to be part of Waffle World, Waffle says he'll give it to him on 2 conditions: 1. He watches the orientation at the visitor centor, 2. He get Waffle and the newts into the backyard, which happens to be part of Blikland. When Gordon attempts to convince Mr. Blik to give Waffle the backyard, Mr. Blik asks for Gordon's papers, and some food, neither of which Gordon has, and so Mr. Blik kicks Gordon out of Blikland, and Gordon takes the bathroom, and Waffle and the newts take the kitchen as Mr. Blik takes some food. The cats then fight, and decide to go to war. Gordon brings out a catapult and flings a mass of mud at Mr. Blik, who retaliates by firing a laser gun at him, then waffle fires arrows at Mr. Blik, but is attacked with an ice cream gun by Gordon, but deflects the attack with a sword-type weapon. Mr. Blik returns with a ray cannon, and destroys much of the house with it before getting a boulder dropped on his head by Gordon, then Waffle throws a W like a throwing star, cutting down a line of columns, then Mr. Blik brings out a giant robot to fight his brothers, but is defeated by the combined might of the brothers, Waffle dropping marbles on the floor, and Gordon spraying toothpaste in Mr. Blik's eyes, thereby destroying the robot. Then the cats get into hand-to-hand combat as the house falls on top of them. The cats then argue about who was responsible for destroying the house, but Waffle panickedly asks how long they were trapped, with Mr. Blik simply saying "9 seconds. The cats then lament on how they were comrades once, and say they wanna go back to the way it was, admitting they are complete imbeciles, but then they remember Hovis asking them to call him when they realized they were complete imbeciles, and they do so, and Hovis busts in, asking "Did somebody say the magic word .... inbeciles?", and Mr. Blik tells him to get them out of there, and Hovis leaves and returns with a chainsaw, freeing the cats. The cats then agree to never fight again (with Mr. Blik adding "at least until one of the two of you does somethin' stupid"). Waffle reminds them that their house is destroyed, but Gordon says they can rebuild "as brothers". Later, they sit outside as Hovis rebuilds the house, with Mr. Blik asking Hovis to make sure the door frame is level, as they don't want the whole place coming down on them again. Hovis then says "That would be tragic", and continues rebuilding as the cats continue to relax and sip root beer, ending the episode. Trivia * We learn the name of Waffle's secondary language: Newtuguese. * We also witness Waffle defy gravity. * Waffle World was founded by Waffle, named after Waffle, it's Waffles are it's main export (not the food item), and has a population of one (Waffle.) * Waffle often lets his newts air out in the backyard. * At the end, the brothers agree to never fight again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2005 Category:Nick Scene It My Play Clips